


Future on the Line

by theloupgaroux



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux





	Future on the Line

Her mansion had never felt as silent as it did right then, with nothing to fill the space except the sound of her brother breathing down the phone line. He had called again. The fourth- no, fifth time this week. He never said a word but Rebekah always knew it was him. Niklaus. 

Every time he would call, saying nothing and everything all at once. And every time she would return that cavernous silence. Rebekah couldn't admit to herself that she took comfort in staying on the line for a minute,  for just a moment where she could pretend that their tie was as strong as ever. That he still needed her. Wanted her.  Instead she was here in Mystic Falls, alone, always alone, and he was off in New Orleans, busy making a new family.  Except obviously he wasn't, was he? He stopped almost every day to call her number. To listen to the breathing that so mimicked his own. They didn't need words. They never had. They'd always had blood to bind them together. Blood of their victims, pouring hot down their throats in unison. The blood they shared between them, binding them as family. Family...

With that sour memory, and the reminder she was currently being replaced within the bosom of the Original clan, Rebekah moved to stop the call. It was like the rustling of her dress over the phone line snapped Niklaus out of his usual silence, because the second before her thumb hit "end" she heard his voice. For the first time in months, she heard his voice, "Bekah".  She stopped, not moving off of the "end call" button but not pressing down either.

"I need-", a cough, " I need you. Here. Now. I need you to come to New Orleans. There's..." a pause, as if he was unsure. But that was impossible, because Niklaus never hesitated. He always knew what he was going to do, didn't he? "There's something I have for you. I promised to stand by you. That we'd be together. And I couldn't do that before, or I didn't... but I... I have something now that changes things. For you. It changes things for you because I know you never wanted this. What we are. I know what you want and I finally... the baby, Rebekah. Elijah wants me to let the baby live. And I was willing to end it as soon as I found out but then our brother mentioned family and... I'm not doing this right am I? Bekah? I'm screwing it all up. I've screwed it all up. I could never be what you needed. But now, this baby? I want it. But not for me, and not for the witches here, and not even Elijah but... I want this for you. Because Mikael and Esther they took away any chances you had, didn't they? I tried to stop it but I failed like I always fail. And then with the Cure, I took it away again because I couldn't stand the thought of-" A deep breath, his words rushed together. " This baby. It's your chance, not mine. I can give you what you need Rebekah, I can give you what you've always wanted. Come to New Orleans and let me try to take care for you the way I couldn't before but always wanted to. " Another silence, only instead of comforting it was desperate. There was an urgency and a need that she rarely sensed from Niklaus. She didn't say a word.

"Damn you, Rebekah."  His growl clicked off as Niklaus hung up. What the bloody hell had just happened?  Niklaus never let his emotion show. Rebekah had never been more unsure of her own senses. But she was sure of one thing. She was going to New Orleans.  


End file.
